There's A First Time For Everything
by LunaMonaeMagicka
Summary: Lelouch is a recluse smoker bent on bending over backwards for everyone else. Suzaku is his retarded "pal" he's known since childhood whom he can't stand. Wait, so why did he just kiss him... and steal his blunt?


_oh the moans that escape from the lips,_

_oh the groans that follow every thrust._

_every touch shameless,_

_every touch filled with thirsty lust._

_the air's aroma smelling of sex,_

_tinted with hot muskiness._

_young boys' pale bodies,_

_coming together to mesh._

_it hurts,_

_yet it feels so good._

_Though all emotions behind it are so empty,_

_no warmth found within the cold._

_watch as he dips his head back again,_

_fingers tangling in fronds of fire._

_breath of a wispy echo,_

_skin turned icy as he perspires._

_trapped in a euphoria of pleasure,_

_brimming with arousal and allure._

_Every movement making him see stars,_

_wringing out sharp gasps for more._

_faster, harder,_

_more urgent than before._

_cries ever so pleading,_

_looking for a way of releasing._

_lay back and inhale just a little more_

_tangle your mind, let it soar,_

_enlighten those senses, screams piercing the sky_

_nothing left to do now, but fuck and get high_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my first story in awhile, so if it's not to some people's likings I'll understand perfectly. I've been out of <strong>__**the writing game for some time now, and it's not like I haven't kept writing, it's just that I either haven't finished anything or haven't written publishing-material stories. But I have a lot of faith in this story and I hope all who read the first chapter grow as fond of it as I have and look forward to more.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a First Time For Everything: A SuzaLulu Love Story<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bang Bang Bang Bang!<strong>_

Lelouch jumped in frightened surprise as his door was hailed with a pounding fist. Setting his blunt into his ash tray quickly, Lelouch hurriedly made his way toward the door, snatching up the air freshener on the way in order to clear the air of the sweet aroma of chronic weed.

He cleared his throat and tried to slow his fast beating heart before he opened the door. To his disgust, stood none other than his neighbor, Suzaku Kururugi.

Lips tweaked into a hostile snarl, Lelouch growled under his breath, "And what the hell do _you_ want?"

A cocky smile met Lelouch, and he flared as he saw the arrogant tint Suzaku's emerald eyes gleamed as he looked upon him.

Suzaku inhaled sharply, and instantly smirked, "Smells like Luluko is being naughty."

"Like that's any of your business!" Lelouch spat in panic, knowing Suzaku was going to surely invite himself inside in order to smoke. He wasn't sure if he could deal with another thing Suzaku could hold over his head; nobody knew he smoked yet and he wasn't ready to let any of his do-good friends know.

Before Suzaku could assert himself inside, Lelouch quickly proceeded to slam the door in his face. Lelouch gasped as the door was stopped suddenly, jerking him forward in surprise. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku who had that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"I think I'll just join you for the rest of that," Suzaku said in mock friendliness.

"Damnit Suzaku! Don't you dare!"

But before Lelouch could even _grab_ the door to make another attempt at slamming it, Suzaku lunged forward and snatched up Lelouch's wrist. Lelouch turned to him in fury, but stopped in surprise to see such a composed smile on Suzaku's face. And to Lelouch's horror Suzaku was getting deathly close to him, so close so that Lelouch could feel Suzaku's warm breath hit his upper lip as he breathed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lelouch growled, the words losing some of the impact as his voice hinted a quiver.

"Just trying to have a little fun. Plus I'm sure you wouldn't like me telling anyone about your little habit," Suzaku purred with a chuckle, casually brushing past Lelouch with the slightest touch of a shoulder to his.

Lelouch stood there for a moment in shock. He slipped a hand over his heart, feeling a fast-paced pound thrum against his fingers as he thought, _I'm way too high for this_.

"Hey Wendy Wu, you comin'?" Suzaku called from the living room.

Lelouch brought himself back from his stupor and slammed the door, he turned and got himself into character to kick Suzaku out before he stormed into his living room.

Suzaku sat on the couch, comfortably sprawled out, leaning his head on a pillow while he delightfully puffed on Lelouch's blunt. Lelouch stomped his foot down, hands on his hips as he gave Suzaku a look a sheer disdain. Suzaku didn't seem to mind Lelouch's attempt at intimidation and looked up at him with a infuriatingly amused smile.

"Y'know if you just sit down and smoke this you'll feel so much better," Suzaku soothed, smoke releasing from his mouth as he said each word.

Lelouch huffed in frustration, "Suzaku, you need to get the fuck out right now!"

"Heh heh, why?"

"Because... because..."

Suzaku chuckled, "All these years that we've known each other and you're turning down the opportunity for us to smoke together for the first time? Gee Lelouch, I know you don't like me, but that's a lil' cold right there."

Lelouch pressed his fingers to his temples as he felt a headache arise; Suzaku always managed to frustrate him in one way or another no matter what the circumstance.

"You look so stressed out. Here."

Lelouch looked down to see his juicy and thick blunt being passed toward him. He really didn't want to give in so easily, Suzaku knowing that he just couldn't lose in anything, but the sweet aroma of the blunt was wafting into his face, and he was too stressed out already to really care.

"Aw, what the hell," Lelouch said as he pushed Suzaku's legs off the couch, and hit his amazingly smooth-hitting blunt.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with feelings of surprise and curiosity, wondering how Lelouch of all people had become a pothead. Suzaku smiled as he admired Lelouch's already impressive skills, his smile growing as he watched Lelouch snap inhale a mushroom-shaped plume of smoke. Suzaku's thoughts drifted farther away, thoughts of him and Lelouch feuding over the most ridiculous things possible when they were young. The memory of the mini Lelouch made Suzaku's heart swell, those huge almond-shaped amethyst eyes and cute, pink-mouthed frown.

"Ey yo." Lelouch huffed at Suzaku, still a hint of hostility in his voice as he passed the blunt.

Suzaku simply smiled with merriment and plucked the blunt from Lelouch's hand.

"Y'know," Suzaku began, snap inhaling some smoke and sucking it back, "I would've never guessed you smoked weed," blowing the smoke out as he ended the statement.

Lelouch snorted, "Yeah right, you may have known me all our lives Suzaku, but there are still a lot of things you don't know about me."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now?" He crawled his way closer to Lelouch, blunt sticking out from his upturned mouth, and once close enough started to rub his hungry hand on the inside of Lelouch's thigh.

Lelouch's eyes widened, and his body went as stiff as an erect dick.

Lelouch tried objecting, but somehow he couldn't find his voice, and all he could manage to do was open his mouth and blow out air. Oh God, he was _really, way_ too high for this kind of shit.

"Don't underestimate me Lelouch. I know you better than anyone, and I'm pretty sure this whole smoking business is the only thing you have hidden," Suzaku mused inching his hand closer and closer to Lelouch's groin.

Lelouch pulled away from the hand and shoved Suzaku to the other side of the couch. Lelouch faced his head down, heaving shallow breaths as he stared into his lap, looking at the spot where Suzaku's warm hand had just been caressing him. Lelouch's cheeks brightened with a stain of pinkish-red.

Suzaku let out a fit of raucous laughter, "I _knew_ it! Lelouch you ain't got nothin' to hide you untouched virgin!"

Lelouch blushed fiercely, and snarled, "Shut the fuck up Suzaku! At least I ain't a whore like you! I'm pretty sure you've got some nasty shit on yo dick by now considering all the people _you've_ fucked!"

For a fleeting instant anger flared on Suzaku's face, but in another instant it was gone, and replaced with a look of intrigued mischief. He leaned over to the table and slowly put the blunt out into the ashtray. Again he then advanced upon Lelouch, but this time he pushed him down onto his back and moved on top of him. Even though the action had been a seriously slow process it felt like it happened in the blink of an eye in Lelouch's mind, so fast so that he easily let Suzaku maneuver himself perfectly over him. Lelouch stared up at Suzaku with wide deep-purple eyes, feeling the air between Suzaku and him swirl with (sexual?) tension.

"What would you think if this _whore_ took your virginity?" Suzaku mused smoothly, smiling ever so slightly, mischievous glint tinting in his sage green eyes.

"Get off of me Suzaku! You ain't fuckin' me, I'm not a bitch!"

Lelouch tried forcing Suzaku off of him with all his strength, but it was a vain effort. Suzaku didn't so much as budge. Lelouch grunted in frustration, Suzaku had always been stronger than him. Ever since they had been kids Suzaku had always been the one to excel at sports, while Lelouch could barely finish half a game of anything. While the gym teachers looked upon Suzaku as some exercising god, they couldn't stand Lelouch most of the time, and more times than one his gym teachers just gave him a good grade so they didn't have to deal with him another year. Just the thought of Suzaku's monster stamina slamming into him over and over again made him cringe. Even more startling was the fact that Suzaku taking his virginity wasn't the exact thing that was making him nervous.

_Am I really okay with Suzaku taking my virginity? I hate him don't I? Aren't you _not_ supposed to fuck the people you hate?_

"You look like you're pretty deep in thought right now. Are you considering letting me make love to you?" Suzaku asked with a smirk.

Lelouch could feel his face burn with redness, "What the hell are you talking about? I would never let you!"

"_Awww_, Luluko's _so_ cute when she gets em_barwessed_," Suzaku cooed stupidly.

"Damn it Suzaku!" Lelouch barked, thrashing wildly on the couch in anger.

This time Suzaku moved and let him get up. The instant Lelouch stood he felt the blood rush to his head and a dizzying feeling wash over him. He put his hand to his head, and sighed.

"Suzaku, I have a migraine now, can you _please_ leave?" He held his head in his hand and stared at the floor.

Suzaku stood and stretched, "Well, guess I could just leave you be for now, but first..."

Lelouch gasped, head shooting up as he felt Suzaku's form press against his body. Suzaku laced a hand around Lelouch's waist and pulled him tightly close, while he used his other hand to pry Lelouch's away from his face. Their gazes met intensely, emerald waves splashing against amethyst sands. Then Suzaku leaned in closer, and Lelouch felt soft lips connect with his. The surprise was felt for a mere second, then Lelouch felt his body react. One hand found its way to soft, brown tresses, and the other pressed against Suzaku's sturdy chest. Despite Lelouch's hesitation, Suzaku wasted no time in prying Lelouch's mouth open with a hungry tongue, but took care to not delve too deeply, giving Lelouch the time to experience and adjust to his first kiss. Lelouch struggled at first to find a proper rhythm, but Suzaku helped him in getting into a smooth and relaxing pattern, and soon he was fully enjoying his first kiss. He sighed into Suzaku, pressing into his body in comfort, leaning into Suzaku's palm cupping his cheek. The enticing dance of Suzaku's fingertips on his hip made his body shutter in excitement. He could feel his heart hammering rhythmically, and when he focused on the beat of Suzaku's heart under his hand he was surprised to find it beating just as fast. Lelouch's lips upturned in a sweet, saccharin smile. When Suzaku pulled away, Lelouch almost wanted to kiss him again, but he knew Suzaku would only tease him about it later, so he stood there, eyes half-closed and mouth parted slightly.

Suzaku laughed, "How was that?"

Lelouch came back to reality and frowned, "Shut up! I didn't like it."

Suzaku just laughed more, making Lelouch even more angry, but Suzaku didn't mind because he loved Lelouch's childish frown he got when he was angry.

"Well, guess I'll be taking my leave for real this time," Suzaku said turning around to walk away, but stopping as he looked down at the table next to them. He reached down and took the blunt from the ashtray, and snatched up the lighter that was lying next to it.

"I don't think you'll need the rest of this," Suzaku said as he flicked the lighter, lit the blunt, and walked away.

Lelouch watched in amazed shock as Suzaku walked right out of his house with his blunt, hearing him call "Seeya" over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him. Lelouch stood there, heart racing and mind contemplating everything that just happened.

He collapsed onto his couch, staring off into space as he sighed with a slight smile, "My first kiss and a ganked blunt... heh, I'm way too high for this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you have it, the ending to my first story in awhile. Depending on the feedback I get I'll continue, but if it's not in demand I'll probably leave the story as just a one-shot. Actually, I was hoping for a lot of people to request more chapters, because I love the whole concept of this story and I have plenty of other ideas that I could use for it. Obviously I wrote the story in the first place because I liked the storyline, so even if nobody really likes it I'll probably continue. Plus it's always good to consider the fact that if the first chapter isn't all that good, there's always room for improvement in proceeding chapters, especially with a good storyline.<strong>_

_**I just love this pairing, you can't keep yourself away from their sexual-intensified relationship. I was surprised that I wasn't able to formulate an AkuRoku pairing out of this story, but there's always other possibilities for other pairings anyway. Plus I'm in a SuzakuxLelouch mood right now, and every time I smoke I get more and more ideas for this story, so I'm really excited to see where this story will go. Of course Lelouch losing his virginity will be a crucial part to the story, but will he really lose it to Suzaku? (Spoiler? I don't know yet)**_

_**I really hope all you readers out there give me some positive critiques and helpful advice, and don't hesitate to make suggestions. Deuces ya'll, see you in the next chapter. :D**_

_**GriLLed CheeZy**_


End file.
